


Front Galaktycznego Renesansu i Pracownicza Unia Zjednoczenia Galaktycznego

by Vexin_Talvas



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexin_Talvas/pseuds/Vexin_Talvas
Summary: Alternatywna wersja Wojen Klonów.





	Front Galaktycznego Renesansu i Pracownicza Unia Zjednoczenia Galaktycznego

Anakin nie był przyzwyczajony do zapachu dymu. Nie tu. Nie na Coruscant, gdzie dbano o czystość i środowisko, co dodatkowo podwyższało prestiż stołecznej planety.  
Tego ranka nie było po tej czystości śladu. Nawet wewnątrz Świątyni Jedi rozpanoszył się swąd spalenizny. Padawan postanowił poszukać swojego mistrza. Obi-Wan Kenobi usiłował medytować w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, ale nawet to wcielenie klasycznych cnót Rycerza Jedi odczuwało negatywne skutki ostatnich wydarzeń.   
"Co się stało?" Spytał młody Skywalker. "A jak ci się wydaje!? Znowu doszło do starć brunatnych bojówek ze zbuntowanymi związkowcami. W nocy spłonęły aż trzy kwartały, w tym kilka posiadłości senackich, ale Palpatine siedzi w swoim gabinecie i zarzuca HoloNet swoimi gładkimi przemówieniami!" Odparł poirytowany Jedi.   
"Jak możesz atakować Kanclerza!? On zawsze robi to, co w jego mocy! Mógłbyś mu co najwyżej..."  
"Anakin!" Obi-Wan stracił cierpliwość do swego krnąbrnego padawana, gdy usłyszeli sygnał z komunikatora Kenobiego. Ten natychmiast odebrał, ignorując obrażonego Anakina.  
"Tak, mistrzu Windu?" Spytał rycerz.   
"Kenobi, jesteś pilnie potrzebny. Przyjdź natychmiast do Sali Rady!" Odpowiedział niski głos z komunikatora.   
"Jestem w drodze, mistrzu! Dziękuję, że jestem potrzebny! To wielki honor..."   
"Nie mamy czasu. Pośpiech byłby mile widziany."   
Połączenie zostało przerwane. Zaaferowany Kenobi skierował się energicznie do drzwi.   
"A co ze mną, mistrzu?" Spytał Anakin.   
"Pójdziesz do ogrodów i oddasz się kilkugodzinnej medytacji! A jeśli jeszcze raz będziesz się ze mną kłócił, to wyślę cię na pół roku do Korpusów Rolniczych."   
"Ale..."   
"Anakin, kiedy w końcu nauczysz się milczeć i słuchać moich nakazów! Przez Ciebie zawiodę zaufanie Rady! Lepiej proś Moc, żebym się nie spóźnił."   
Kenobi ledwie skończył swoje ostrzeżenie, a już po chwili niemal wybiegł na świątynny korytarz. Jego świeżo skarcony uczeń zastanawiał się już po raz tysięczny w tym tygodniu, dlaczego w ogóle Obi-Wan chciał być jego mistrzem?


End file.
